BAMTech
| revenue = | assets = | equity = | members = | website = | foundation = | location = Chelsea Market | location_city = Manhattan, New York | location_country = United States | key_people = * Joe Inzerillo (Chief technology officer) * Eric Lieberman (Senior vice president) }} | divisions = Disney+ ESPN+ | subsid = BAMTech Europe (JV) (50%) Cake Solutions | operating_income = | net_income = | num_employees = 850 (2017) }} BAMTech LLC, operating as BAMTech Media and internally known as Disney Streaming Services , is a technology subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company located in Manhattan, New York City. It was established in 2015 as a spin-off of MLB Advanced Media—the digital media arm of Major League Baseball, focused on providing streaming video technology, particularly for over-the-top content (OTT) services. The company's major clients include ESPN (for its WatchESPN service), the NHL, the PGA Tour, Riot Games (for League of Legends e-sports), PlayStation Vue, WWE Network and TheBlaze. It was majority owned by MLB Advanced Media (which is, in turn, a consortium of MLB's principal team owners), with minority stakes held by the National Hockey League and other investors. Disney acquired a minority stake in the company in August 2016 for $1 billion, and the following year, announced its intent to increase its stake to a 75% controlling stake for $1.58 billion. The deal was approved by regulators in September 2017. Following the acquisition of BAMTech by Disney, the company began to develop two subscription streaming services aligned with Disney properties: the sports-oriented service ESPN+, and the upcoming entertainment service Disney+. History BAMTech Media BAMTech was founded in February 2015 through MLB Advanced Media, spinning-out its streaming technology business into a separate company with outside investors. The formation of the company was approved by MLB Advanced Media's board of directors on August 13, 2015. Under the plan, MLB-specific properties (such as MLB.com) would remain under league control. In August 2016, The Walt Disney Company acquired a 1/3 stake in the company for $1 billion, with an option to acquire a majority stake in the future. On November 1, 2016, BAMTech announced a partnership with Discovery Communications to form a European joint venture known as BAMTech Europe. Its first client is Eurosport, the pan-European rightsholder of the Olympic Games beginning 2018. The following month, Riot Games announced a deal with BAMTech for the company to distribute and monetize broadcasts of professional competitions in its multiplayer video game League of Legends through 2023. BAMTech will pay Riot at least $50 million per-year, and split advertising revenue. On February 21, 2017, Michael Paull was named BAMTech's CEO. On August 8, 2017, Disney announced that it would increase its ownership in the company to a 75% controlling stake for $1.58 billion. Disney also reiterated its plan to launch an ESPN-branded over-the-top service in early-2018 followed by a Disney-branded direct-to-consumer streaming service in 2019. BAMTech Media was placed under Kevin A. Mayer, Disney's senior executive vice president and chief strategy officer. The company formally launched a website and corporate identity in September 2017. On November 7, 2017, BAMTech acquired the Manchester-based software firm Cake Solutions. As part of the corporate re-structuring, former director of Cake Solutions, Ian Brookes departed the company. In Disney's March 14, 2018 segment reorganization in anticipation of integrating Fox assets, BAMTech was transferred to Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer and International. BAMTech named Kevin Swint as senior vice-president and general manager of the Disney forthcoming streaming service in January 2018 with Agnes Chu as programming executive. Disney Streaming Services In October 2018, it was reported that the company had been internally renamed Disney Streaming Services. On October 31, 2018, ESPN International executive vice-president and managing director Russell Wolff was named executive vice-president and general manager of ESPN+. The WWE did not renew its contract with Disney Streaming Services when it expired at the end of 2018 instead switching to Endeavor Streaming, formerly NeuLion, in January 2019. References External links * Category:Disney acquisitions Category:Disney Media Networks Category:Joint ventures Category:Corporate spin-offs Category:American companies established in 2015 Category:American websites Category:Entertainment companies established in 2015 Category:Internet properties established in 2015 Category:Media companies established in 2015